A new evil
by trunks7
Summary: After years of peace, a new evil has risen. Can Earth's Special Forces stop it from destroying the earth? Read the prologue for an intro.
1. Default Chapter

  
Before Dr. Gero was killed by #17, he had entered the design for another android into the   
computer. This android was just as smart as Dr. Gero, as Dr. Gero had made him to be just   
like himself. This android was referred to as android X, since it was not given a number   
before Gero died. This android was a complete weakling but what he lacked in strength he  
made up in genius. After the computer had finished creating him he got right to work. He   
used the designs of #17 and #18, and the designs of cell to make the ultimate android.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
This my first fanfic. I want you to tell me if it is good or if it totally stinks.  
  
A New Evil   
  
Trunks was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly he sensed something. He woke up and   
tiptoed outside. His father, Vegeta, was dressed in Saiyan armorpreparing to go somewhere.   
"Father, where are you going?" Trunks asked sleepily. "It's none of your business but it   
won't hurt for you to know so I'll tell you, something strange is happening at a nearby town,  
I've been sensing it for about an hour, now go back to sleep,boy." Vegeta said in his usual   
grumpy way. "I'm coming with you Father!" Trunks demanded. "Be my guest, just don't get in   
my way." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, Goten, wake up!" Goku nudged his sons awake. "Can you sense it?"Gohan was the   
first to reply, " Yes, it... it's like something is terribly wrong.""Now that you mention it   
I do sense something!" Goten exclaimed. "And it feels like it's gonna be a long night."  
  
"Father, look, it's Goku!" Trunks exlaimed as they landed in the town. "Kakarot, why are you   
and your foolish children here?" Vegeta said. Gohan spoke up, "Well, we've been sensing some   
"activity" near here." Suddenly, Goten cried out and pointed, "Look over there, what is that   
thing!" They all looked where Goten was pointing. Then, something came out of the shadows and  
hit Trunks in the head, making him fly into a cliff. Goten rushed to his side. Something  
sparked inside Vegeta. He remembered how Trunks had been killed this same way by Cell. Laughter  
came from the shadows. They all stared in horror as they heard Cell's voice. "It... It can't   
be!" Gohan cried. "Im...impos... impossible!" Was all Vegeta could manage to say.   
  
The creature stepped forward from the shadows. "Wha...wha...what is it daddy?" Goten asked.  
Goku spoke, "All I know is that it isn't Cell." The creature began to speak, " I was one of  
Dr. Gero's plans but Android X was the one who completed me. Android X is, how can I put this,   
X-terminated, hahahaha!" "From your poor humor and incessant blabbing who wouldn't know you   
were one of Gero's creature?" Vegeta said in his sarcastic tone of voice. "Let's skip the   
jabbering and start the fight!" Goten was crying now, "You monster! What kind of creature are   
you?" The monstrous creature began, " I am the most powerful being in this universe, the   
ultimate creation, in short you petty saiyans can call me Android #22!" "If you don't mind,   
I'd like to fight first." Goku said looking at Vegeta. "Actually, I do mind! First, He kills my  
son, then, he insults the saiyan race by calling us petty! So, Kakarot, I will fight first."  
  
Android #22 watched as Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan. Vegeta began with his signature Big   
Bang attack. When the dust cleared, #22 was gone. Vegeta turned around and saw the android   
smirking at him. Then Vegeta looked at Trunks. His anger sparked and he ascended to level 2.  
He continued the fight with the android. #22 used a Kamehameha on Vegeta who dodged and kicked   
#22 in the face. Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard in the distance. A helicopter with the  
words Capsule Corp on it approached. Bulma stepped out and ran to Trunks. #22 saw her and fired  
a blast of energy right through her. "Mommy!" Bra came out of the spaceship but was caught in  
the blast. Bulma and Bra collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Nnn...nooooooo!" Vegeta exploded  
in anger. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Huge balls of hail smashed into the earth.   
Gigantic thunderclouds formed and a downpour started. A bright aura appeared around Vegeta.   
A red tail appeared and red hair covered Vegeta's body. His yellow hair turned black and his   
power level soared.  
  
#22 stared in horror as Vegeta continued to raise his power level. Suddenly, over the sound of   
crashing thunder, a yell was heard. Gohan and Goku turned around and saw Krillen, Tien, Piccolo,  
and Yamcha. Krillen saw Trunks and ran to him. "I'd give him a Sensu Bean but it will only work   
if he's alive." Krillen announced. Goku spoke up, "I'll go get Dende to come and heal him."  
Goku reappeared seconds later with Dende, who healed Trunks. Goten rejoiced when he saw that  
Trunks had recovered. Dende also healed Bulma and Bra. Everyone returned their attention to the  
battle once again. #22 was no match for Vegeta and he knew it. "Vegeta you are good, but you   
have yet to see my true power, hahahahahaha!" #22 proclaimed. Just then #22 started to change,  
he became a large lizard-like creature almost like cell but he had almost the same nature that  
#17 and #18 had. His power rose and surpassed Vegeta's. He grabbed onto Vegeta by his tail and  
threw him into a rock. He started to use a Kamehameha but Gohan jumped in front of him and the   
blast shot him into Tien, knocking them both unconscience.   
  
"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he powered up to a Super Saiyan. He flew towards #22 who threw him aside  
like a rag doll. " Hey Goku, I know that Saiyans get stronger when they are mad so if I make you   
mad, I might actually have a challenge. So, how 'bout I just kill your other son, Goten." #22   
said as he sent a blast right into Goten's heart. "Nooooooooo! You monster, you're gonna regret  
that!" Goku shouted as his anger rose. His yellow hair began to flash and then it grew all the   
way down to his knees. He fired a Kamehameha right at #22 who knocked it away like it was   
nothing. Vegeta finally spoke, "Kakarot, I hate to say it but we can't win unless we fuse."  
"Right." Goku replied. They began the fusion dance and when they were done a bright glow   
appeared. Gogita resumed the fight by firing a bunch of energy blasts into #22.  
  
"Dende, if you heal Goten, we can fuse just like Goku and my father." Trunks pleaded desperately.  
"Okay I'll do it." Dende replied. In a few moments Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks and   
joined the fight. " Gotenks, we must end this now!" Gogita commanded. Gotenks and Gogita fired  
a Kamehameha right through the monster and then they fired energy ball after energy ball at #22  
just to make sure he didn't come back.   
  
After summoning the dragon and wishing back all the people #22 had killed, the Z fighters   
returned home.   
  
  
  



End file.
